Taken By Destiny 2
by Mya.Jjay
Summary: After Caitlyn's escape from Destiny, she and Nate are living happily...but not for long if a certain person interferes...again.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello everybody!! I, angie(future-rokkstarr) and alyssa(AlyssaGothicWerewolfFan) and mya(maria08bernal) would like to present the new addition of mya's story Taken By Destiny!!**

* * *

"CAITLYN! WHERE ARE YOU!?" yelled a frightened Nate Gray into a seemingly empty house.

"In the bedroom," called a voice from upstairs

Nate pounded up the stairs and burst in the room

"ARE YOU OKAY?!"

"Well, i was sleeping...or trying to..." said an irritable, pregnant Caitlyn Gray from the bed.

Nate came over and sat next to her.

"Sorry 'bout that, I came home,"

"Nate,"

"And you weren't downstairs,"

"Nate,"

"And then I got scared,"

"NATE!"

"What?"

"I'm fine, I wanna get some sleep, go do something or whatever!" Caitlyn yelled.

"Why are you so irritable?" Nate asked.

Caitlyn scoffed.

"Let's see, I'm huge, I haven't seen my feet in ages, I want some watermelon, and my husband has the audacity to ask me why I'm irritated," yelled Caitlyn breaking into sob.

"Oh, oh Caity don't cry, please don't cry," pleaded Nate as he hugged her.

"It's just so hard, I'm always bloated, I'm pretty sure my shoes didn't match today, I keep having weird craving, I had a pickle with peanut butter Nate, WITH PEANUT BUTTER," blubbered Caitlyn.

"Ok, now she is just insane," thought Nate.

He sighed and kissed her cheek. "It'll be okay," he said softly.

Caitlyn whimpered and rested her head against his shoulder. "I'm sorry," she whispered. "I'm so stressed…so…tired."

"Then sleep," Nate suggested. He pulled her as close as he could and began humming softly in her ear. She shuddered, her eyes closed and a few seconds later she was breathing deeply and evenly.

"The day the kid gets out of her is the day when I will finally…have…peace," Nate thought as he gently tucked her in the bed.

CRASH!

Nate jumped a mile. What was that? He crept downstairs, glad the sound hadn't woken Caitlyn up.

"Hello?" he called. He approached the kitchen, where he could see shattered glass on the floor.

Suddenly, someone leaped up behind him and smashed his head with a bottle. Nate dropped to the floor, unconscious.

* * *

Nate groaned. "Oh, my head," he moaned.

"Don't worry, my dear, dear Nathan. Everything will be okay," a horrifyingly familiar voice purred.

Nate suddenly realized exactly where he was and his eyes widened at the sight of his ex girlfriend on top of him.

"Not again!" he thought.

Destiny gave him a sickly smile. Nate thought quickly and shoved Destiny off his bare chest. He rolled to the floor and towards the door.

"No, you, don't!" Destiny screeched, and she grabbed Nate by the hair. He yelped as she pushed him back.

"GO AWAY DESTINY!" he shouted.

"Never," she hissed. He backed into a corner. She gave him another sickly smile, her arms winding around his chest. "I never did give up," she whispered, then pressed her lips to his.

He yelled, and tried to shove her away, but she latched herself closer to him, her tongue trying to force his mouth open.

"NO!" he shouted and started to run again. But her hand swiped out and caught him in the temple. And he once again crumpled to the floor, motionless.

* * *

"Nate," Caitlyn called out as she waddled down the stairs.

"Nate!" she yelled out even louder than before, "Honey, where are you?"

She looked in the living room.

No signs of Nate.

She went to the kitchen, and saw the shattered glass on the floor.

"Oh no," she said out loud.

* * *

**REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! it would make us all incredibly happy!!**


	2. Chapter 2

"Mitchie! Help, please, oh dear god pick up," Caitlyn pleaded into the phone after the 'beep' had sounded for Mitchie's voice mail. "Nate's gone! Mitchie, please, please help! Call me

back hurry!"

She dropped the phone back into it's cradle like it burned. Then, she grabbed it up again and dialed.

Ring...Ring...

"Hello?"

"Shane, thank goodness you picked up!" The words were barely understandable as Caitlyn gasped for air, her sobs wracking her body.

"Caitlyn? What is it? Calm down. You'll be okay," Shane said, hearing the blind panic in his friends voice. "What is it? The baby? Where's Nate? Calm down. What is it?"

"Nate!" Caitlyn chocked out. "He's gone!"

"What do you mean he's gone, how gone?!" questioned Shane.

"Gone Shane gone, as in not here!" yelled Caitlyn.

"Caitlyn calm down, we'll be right there," Shane said.

"Hurry up Shane," Caitlyn pleaded, a dry sob escaping her throat.

"Don't worry we're---" Shane hung up so fast he didn't have time to finish his sentence.

The line went dead.

Caitlyn put the phone back, walked into the living room and collapsed on the sofa, sobbing uncontrollably. A couple of minutes later Shane, Jason and Mitchie burst in the door.

Mitchie saw her friend and quickly rushed to her side.

"Caitlyn, what happened, where is Nate?" Shane asked.

"I don't know, last time I saw him we were upstairs, but I fell asleep shortly after," she replied in between sobs.

"Have you tried calling him?" Jason asked.

"His phone is upstairs," she said. "I saw it." A tremor made her body shudder and she broke into a fresh wave of tears. Mitchie hugged her friend close and petted her back.

"We'll find him," she promised. "We found you. We can find him."

"Do you have any idea who could have taken him?" Shane asked, pacing the carpet.

Silence. Then

"Her," Caitlyn gasped. "It was Destiny. She took him!"

"Uh, oh," all of her friends replied. Mitchie hugged Caitlyn tight, Jason went for some milk and Shane dialed the police.

"Yes, hello?" he asked when they answered. "Hi, my brother has been kidnapped. Yes…no this isn't a…my name is Shane Gray and YOU BETTER HELP ME FIND MY BROTHER OR SO HELP ME….yes I'll hold."

Mitchie rolled her eyes. "Shane," she said gently. "You might want to be a bit more…nicer."

* * *

Nate closed his eyes, his head throbbing. Destiny was somewhere unknown, most likely planning her next rape attack on him.

"Caitlyn," he whispered. "Help me."

But how could she? She couldn't.

A horrible thought slammed into him.

How would his kidnapping effect her? Would she go into shock? What stress would it cause?

Would she loose the kid and her life?

"NO!" Nate shouted, then cringed. Had Destiny heard him?

"Of course not," he reminded himself. "This is a sound-proof room…"

Hang on a minute.

How sound proof? And where the hell was he, anyway?

He got up cautiously and fumbled for a light-switch, if one existed.

Flick.

Yep. It existed.

"Holy…crap…" he breathed. It was just a bare room with a bed, but HUGE! Way huger than he'd ever thought.

A glance around told him where Destiny had thrown his clothes. Thank goodness!

He pulled them on, and noticed a small air vent above the bed.

"Okay, Nate," he grumbled to himself. "This might hurt…"

He hopped on the bed, tensed, listened for a sound, the proceeded to unlock the air vent.

Now...how to get up there? There was nothing else in the room.

"What goes up, must come down…eventually."

Hopefully, his aim wound be perfect…

Ten minutes and a massive headache from impact with the ceiling, Nate was crawling on his hands and knees through the vent.

Pausing, he looked down into another room.

A bathroom. No windows.

"Damn."

He crawled to the next light.

"YES!" It was a kitchen…with a nice, open window.

His stomach rumbled as he slipped down through the ceiling, landing lightly on the counter.

"Hungry, Natey?" a cheerful voice asked. "It took you quicker than expected to get out of there. Here, have some toast."

Nate's blood ran cold as he spun around, finding himself staring into the blue eyes of Destiny.

* * *

"Yes…um, I think…" Shane sighed. "Can you please just send someone over?"

"The police have grown stupider sense the last time we saw them," Jason commented. Caitlyn kept pacing the ground.

Suddenly she gasped, her hands flying to her stomach, face paling.

Mitchie noticed. "Caitlyn…?"

"The baby's coming," was Caitlyn shaken reply.

**Aly- SO SORRY We haven't update in forever and three days! We all suffer writers-block at times, and, not to mention, we have other stories to write, schoolwork to ignore and pets to feed. REVIEW!!**

****

Angie-sorry we havent updated in....-checks imaginary watch- FOREVER! please review!

Mya- I'm not here, so Aly is doing my authors note. Aly thinks I stole Angie's eyeliner, and i'm busy working at McDonalds.


	3. Chapter 3

Everyone broke into panic.

"GET THE CAR!" Mitchie shouted to Shane, while at the same time grabbing Caitlyn's hand and trying to keep her from panicking.

The boys, however, did not hear her. They'd never gone through anything like this. Jason wasn't getting married for a few months and Mitchie was barely three months along, herself.

They went deathly pale at Caitlyn's announcement. Now, they looked at each other and…

Fainted.

Muy macho, huh?

"Oh for the love of-" Mitchie grumbled. "BOYS!"

They woke up…barely.

"Yes?" Shane asked slowly.

"GET. THE. DAMN. CAR!!!!"

Hormones. Got to love 'em, huh?

They escaped and Mitchie helped a very scared Caitlyn to the front door.

--

"Destiny, please," Nate said. "Just please, let me go. I need to get to Caitlyn…"

"Oh, she doesn't love you," Destiny interrupted.

"That's not true," Nate whispered. "Please, just let me go."

"Why, Natey, of course I will!" she exclaimed suddenly. "All you had to do is ask."

Nate stared at her. "Huh?" It _worked_?

"Of course you can leave," Destiny said. "But, you should know…if you leave, I'm afraid you won't be able to see our baby much at all."

Nate did a double-take. "B-b-b-b-baby?" he stuttered.

Destiny smiled, folded her hands over her stomach, smiled and remained silent.

Nate tried to speak, but it sounded like he was choking. Finally, he lost it…and his breakfast.

After hurling into the kitchen sink, he fled the horror of the house.

And found himself in a place he'd never been before.

Rural Alaska.

"There's no way back Nate," Destiny said appearing behind him, "I...I only know the way back,".

"This is cruel Destiny, you can't do this!" he shouted, turning around to face her.

"But Nate, I've done it...we've done it, you're going to be a father,"

"I am, for Caitlyn's child, not yours,"

"Nate...That's harsh, I'm pregnant with your child,"

Nate prepared himself for Breakfast Part Two.

"Stop saying that," he demanded.

"Never,"

With that Nate continued on his way, leaving behind a shouting Destiny.

His mind was turning over, over and over, the news Destiny announced.

A…a baby?

Really and truly?

The rest of his lunch came up.

And then he hailed a Taxi.

--

_DAMN!!_

Destiny screamed her thoughts after her disappearing ex. Then she turned and went back inside, hands on her stomach.

_I should have known he'd never by the baby thing, _she thought sadly. _Too bad it isn't true. He'd be mine if it were._

She started to clean out the kitchen sink, but suddenly…

She had to pull a Nate.

After she'd finished, her hand went to her stomach.

"Uh, oh."

* * *

**Alyssa: I'm depressed. Make me feel better by reviewing your pants off.**

**Angie: ****happy birthday to me..review surprise me!**

Mya: REVIEW PPL, ITS MY FREAKING B-DAY!


	4. Chapter 4

Everyone in a ten mile radius heard Destiny's scream of anger, surprise and horror.

"_**NNNNNNNNNNNNOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!"**_

The pregnancy test snapped in half in her fist and she ran to call her doctor.

* * *

**Eight Years Later**

"DADDY!"

Eight- year-old Jake ran out of his room. "May took my drumsticks from me!"

Seven-year-old May and her twin sister, April, followed him. "No I didn't!" May cried. She ran to her mother and climbed into Mitchie's lap. "I didn't," she repeated.

Nate sighed. "Kids, can we just agree to share the sticks, and the drum set?" he asked. "Anna is still sleeping."

Anna being Jason and Ella's three year old…a very spoiled one, but sweet.

"Okay, daddy," Jake sighed and ran back up to his room, his best friends following close behind.

"Wait for me!" Tyler, Anna's five-year-old ran after the three. "I wanna play!"

Shane sighed and leaned back against the couch. "Remind me again why we had kids?" he mumbled to Mitchie as the very-off drumming resumed upstairs.

"Shush! They might hear you!" Mitchie smacked her husband who sighed.

"Sorry. It's an honest question. I'm innocent."

"Yeah yeah yeah. Keep trying popstar."

"_Rock_star, Mitchie, _rockstar."_

"Where? Planet My-Husbands-An Idiot?"

Shane eye's went blank. "Where's that?" he asked, pulling a Jason.

"Oh for the love of…" Mitchie sighed and rolled her eyes.

"What?"

Everyone smiled, ignored Shane and resumed their conversation topic: Connect 3's newest album.

_Ding Dong._

"Nate, door," Caitlyn smiled at him.

"But I'm _tired_," Nate protested from his position on the love seat.

"Go," Caitlyn insisted, pushing him out of the chair.

"Fine." He got up and opened the door.

A small, blue–eyed child stared solemnly back at him. For a second, Nate was reminded of Destiny's piercing blue eyes.

They stared at each other for a minute. Nate took in her straight, brown hair, the exact color of his own hair, and her stylish, child clothes.

"Can I help you?" he finally asked.

"Yes." The girl's voice was quiet, but musical, like it was going to burst into song at any moment.

Kind of like Nate's voice…

She didn't say anything more. Nate realized she had an old teddy bear in one arm, a suit case behind her.

"Well?" he asked after she was silent. "Can I help you get somewhere? Do you need me to call your mom or dad?"

"No."

Nate blinked. "Uhm…"

"Are you…Nate?" she asked suddenly, staring at him in amazement.

"Yes…" he said slowly. "Why?"

The girl transformed before him. Instead of being the quiet little girl he'd expected, she grinned widely, showing off her perfect teeth. Then, she threw her arms around his waist and hugged him, hard, squeezing the air out of him.

He gasped and tried to hug her back. "Hi?" he gasped out. "Could you let go? I…can't…breathe."

The girl immediately stepped back and her hand went into her winter coat pocket. Slowly, she drew out a photograph and handed it to him.

Nate took it and stared at it in surprise.

It was Destiny. She was in a hospital room, with a little white bundle in her arms. She was looking down at it with a sad smile on her face.

Slowly, Nate looked back up at the girl, his face going pale. "You…you're…"

"I'm Natalie," the girl said. "And you're my father. I'm your daughter, Nate."

**The End

* * *

**

Alyssa....Well, that was interesting. I wrote this entire thing thinking SOMEONE had a prob with it but i guess not. Anyway, tell us if you want a sequel...I really don't think there needs to be one, I like of like the ending but if you people insist...So, review, tell us what you think, and give us ideas for a TBD 3. Love you all!

Angie and Mya don't really have anything to say soooo.....yup.


End file.
